Lolly
by Mootycakes
Summary: Cartman teases his boyfriend in class. Rated for yaoi, language, and lemons! Revised!


Edited and updated with a new scene at the end!

Warnings: Yaoi and sexual content!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park!

The boys are teens, as usual!

Author's Note: I think I like this a lot more now that I've added this scene at the end. The story is basically all smut and I hope I did a good enough job writing that as well as keeping the boys in character. Reviews and criticisms as well as anything helpful are welcome, flames are not.

Lolly

by Mootycakes

"Good afternoon students!" yelled Mrs. Garrison. "We are currently selling popsicles to pay for the freshman choir's trip to nationals this year. The Crooning Cows are going to win and we need to support them by donating money or buying these popsicles. And you bastards are going purchase at least one each!"

The entire classroom groaned in unison and each paid for the one mandatory lolly.

Cartman, as usual, always had some sort of scheme to mess with his boyfriend. No one had ever thought the two would get along well enough to be friends, but Kyle and Cartman grew close and had been dating for a few years now.

Slowly Cartman took the wrapper off his popsicle and smirked to himself. The senior stealthily sent a text to Kyle asking him to look over. As soon as he glanced his way, Cartman gave him a coy look and licked the popsicle from base to tip before proceeding to take the entire length in his mouth and down his throat.

Kyle gasped before turning around in his chair, his face a bright cherry red. "Damn it Cartman!" He muttered under his breath before asking to be excused to take care of his little problem in the bathroom.

A few minutes after Kyle excused himself, Cartman snuck out of the classroom in search of him. He found Kyle hiding out in the nearest men's room. He walked as stealthily as he could so Kyle wouldn't hear him sneaking up on him before forcing the stall door open. Kyle yelled and cursed when he saw it was just his boyfriend.

"Dammit Eric!" He cried out. "You're going to give me a heart attack creeping up on me like that. You just ruined my orgasm, too. I was so fucking close." Kyle pouted at him.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Kahl," he said sweetly. "Why don't you let me make it up to you?" Kyle looked at him skeptically until the other teen grabbed him, pulled him close, and started thoroughly kissing his neck. Kyle moaned and Cartman chuckled and smirked against his neck. "Yeah, I know what you like."

He rolled his eyes and groped the front of Cartman's pants, making him groan. "Don't forget I know what you like, too," Kyle muttered.

Cartman pushed Kyle against the wall and held the smaller boy's arms above his head. "This isn't about what I like, Kahl. This is about what you like, and you like taking my huge fucking cock all the way up your ass." Cartman leered at Kyle, making the smaller boy blush.

"You're gonna get us caught!" Kyle yelled and his boyfriend laughed.

"No one's ever caught us in the act before and they won't be catching us now."

Kyle opened his mouth to protest some more, but Cartman shut him up with a very thorough kiss. He ran his free hand down the Jewish teen's body before moving to undo his jeans. He reached into Kyle's pants and felt him up some before pulling his dick out. "You can't deny how much you're enjoying this, Kahl."

Kyle grunted. "Dammit! You know I hate it when you say my name like that!"

"Yeah right!" Cartman argued and squeezed his boyfriend's dick. "I know you love it, Kahl."

Kyle moaned more and gave up on the argument. Fuck it. Cartman's a dominating bastard and he always gets his way during sex. "That's right. Give in, Jew."

"Shut up," Kyle groaned weakly.

Cartman continued rubbing his cock until Kyle was panting and his face was flushed. He stopped so he could pull Kyle's pants down to his knees as well as unbuckle his own. He spit on his hand and rubbed it between Kyle's cheeks before slowly putting one of his fingers in the teen's tight asshole. Cartman prepared him, slowly adding more until he was scissoring Kyle with three fingers and his boyfriend was begging him for his cock.

Cartman leaned forward to whisper in Kyle's ear. "You ready?"

Kyle nodded his assent and was slowly penetrated. He whimpered a bit in protest, it always hurt a bit at first, but quickly started moaning when he was fully stretched by his boyfriend's thick cock.

Cartman began thrusting at a languid pace until Kyle yelled at him to go faster. Never turning down that request, he picked up the pace, going furiously until both boys were sweaty and groaning. "Fuck, Eric, don't stop!" Kyle moaned at him. "I'm so close!"

Cartman reached around and jerked Kyle's cock a few more times until the boy was screaming out his orgasm and cumming onto the wall of the bathroom. A few more thrusts and Cartman was moaning in Kyle's ear while he came. He reached over, grabbing some toilet paper out of the dispenser before pulling out and catching the sperm as it started to leak out of Kyle's ass.

"Thanks," Kyle muttered while blushing. "I can't believe we just did that in here again. One of these days we really are going to get caught." Kyle took some more toilet paper and cleaned himself up better while his boyfriend did the same.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Kyle," he started before they both heard the click of the door opening. Both boys jumped apart and managed to finish fastening their pants before a whole group of jocks stormed into the bathroom.

Kyle and Cartman looked at each other before sighing in relief that none of them saw anything. "See fatass! I told you something like this would happen!"

Cartman rolled his eyes and reached over to grope Kyle's ass. "Whatever, Jew," he winked at his boyfriend before walking away to go wash his hands at the sink. "We still weren't caught."

Author's Note: Now that I think about it, you could really lump this in together with my other story, Popcorn. It could be something that happens at an earlier point in time. It fits with all the references to not being caught...since that's exactly what does happen in the other story.


End file.
